<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let it Be by AlexHunt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742386">Let it Be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt'>AlexHunt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mother of the Year [Levi Schuler x Laura Day] [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Choices - Fandom, Mother of the Year (Visual Novel), PlayChoices</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Singing, acoustic guitar, lullaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:47:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N:  This takes place during Chapter 11 after the courthouse where MC and her daughter do the psych evals but before the picnic. It also follows my fic from yesterday when Levi comforts Lily “To Andromeda”. This also goes with today’s SpreadJoy quote. Song lyrics (in italics): “Forever Young” by Bob Dylan and “Let it Be” by The Beatles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Schuler &amp; Main Character's Daughter (Mother of the Year), Levi Schuler/Main Character (Mother of the Year)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mother of the Year [Levi Schuler x Laura Day] [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let it Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>This follows my fic </em>
    <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724656">To Andromeda</a>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*********************</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...When the winds of changes shift, may your heart always be joyful, may your song always be sung...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The glow-in-the-dark constellations on the ceiling glimmered above her head. Her breathing slowed, the soft sounds of his voice lulling her to sleep as it had on a number of occasions over the past couple of weeks. His strumming quieted until only his voice remained, finishing her lullaby. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...forever young, may you stay forever young.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Laura brushed a kiss on her daughter’s forehead. So much had changed over the past few months and so much still threatened to change. Lily may be nine now, and the past a distant memory for her, but with Guy back in their lives, it was hard for Laura not to be reminded of that five-year-old girl who didn’t understand where her father was and why she had been abandoned. She wasn’t about to let Lily be hurt a second time. “I love you, my sweet, star girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laura shut the door behind them. Shaking her head as she looked up at Levi. “What did we do to deserve you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His large hand cradled her face, holding her delicately as though she were a fragile flower. “You are you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi.” Her voice was a whisper as she breathed his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me play you a song.” His thumb brushed over her cheek. “Music can heal even the deepest worries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t ask you that. We’ve monopolized enough of your time today. I know you’ve had a long day too. I don’t want to become a burden.” She rocked up on her tiptoes, kissing him softly. Her forehead rested on his chin, her arms wrapping snuggly around him, not wanting to let go quite yet.  “Thank you though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could never be a burden, Laura. And you didn’t ask, I offered.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her lips glided over his once more, her eyes closing as she focused on the warmth of his embrace. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His nimble fingers plucked the strings on his guitar, a soothing melody filling the room as they sat on opposite sides of the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me, speaking words of wisdom, let it be. And in my hour of darkness...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His raspy but hypnotic voice pulled her in. Her eyes fell shut, letting his voice drown out all the fears and anxieties threatening to drown her. She had to be strong for Lily, but now she could let her guard down. With him, she was safe. With him, she could breathe a little easier.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...And when the night is cloudy, there is still a light that shines on me, shine until tomorrow, let it be. I wake up to the sound of music…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She hugged her knees to her chest, focusing only on his voice. The words of the song seemed to hold more weight now. Her throat tightened as a steady trickle of tears tickled her cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be. Whisper words of wisdom, let it be.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned over his guitar, his thumb caressing her cheek as he wiped away her tears. “My singing wasn’t that bad, was it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sniffled back, a small laugh escaping. “That was absolutely breathtaking. You don’t give yourself enough credit. You’re incredible.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rested the guitar against the side of the couch, opening his arms. “Come here, Mama Bear.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laura filled the space he created, nestling safely into his arms. She muffled her cries against his chest not wanting to wake or alarm Lily. Her words were choppy through her uneven breathing, “I just can’t lose her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” He drew soft circles on her arm as he held her. He hadn’t thought he could despise Guy any more than he had before, but there seemed to be no end to the depths of depravity. And yet, he did one thing right. Lily was the most amazing kid he had ever met—though he chose to believe that was all Laura. "It's going to be okay. Don't worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if he wins?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That won’t happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned up, resting her chin on his chest. “But he’s got all this money. He can give her the life she deserves. What do I have?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have love. You’re an amazing mother! They’ll see that!” He softly stroked her hair, his fingers getting lost in her smooth, black locks. “Anyone with eyes can see that this is where Lily belongs. There are some things money can’t buy. Sometimes all you need is love—but that’s a song for another time. Just let it be. It will work out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her forehead creased in consideration, as she nodded, trying to let his words and the songs clear her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rest now. I’ve got you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled the blanket off the back of the couch, shifting them more comfortably, as he draped it over them. “I’ve got everything I need right here.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>